1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a performance enhancing glove, and in particular to a glove for improving the efficiency of athletes engaged in batting and other sports such as golf, tennis, racquetball, hockey, etc. using hand-held equipment.
2. Background and Description of the Related Art
Gloves are extensively used in various activities, such as sports, manual work and other physical activities. Specifically, gloves are used in various sports for enhancing performance when gripping sports tools, such as baseball bats or tennis rackets.
Baseball gloves, for example, typically employ padding to protect the player's hand from errant pitches, bad swings, or other injuries. These gloves also employ typical elements such as gripping surfaces for increasing the grip on the bat, as well as padding intended to increase comfort while swinging. However, existing gloves fail to increase performance, such as swing velocity, in any meaningful way.
Heretofore there has not been available a performance enhancing glove with the advantages and features of the present invention.